Broken Heart
by little miss clueless
Summary: He leaves her and she cries MisakiXTsubasa


Broken Heart

xX Alice Academy Xx

Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou

Misaki's P.O.V.

Could it be that Tsubasa and I should've stayed friends? Right now I'm sitting in my room, infront of the T.V. holding my pillow and eating a cup of chocolate Ice Cream, my eyes puffier than the pillow as nature cries with me outside my window.

I'm suffering form a broken heart

Narrator's P.O.V

"Misaki!" called Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!" Misaki greeted as she hugged him. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked. It's been 2 weeks since they saw each other. "I'm fine, but I missed you." She replied. Tsubasa kissed her head and said, "missed you too, Misaki."

They spent that day looking around, telling storied and just enjoying each other's company.

They stood on the sandy shore. The breeze blowing their hair as the golden sun shared it's color with the sea.

"This is romantic." Commented Misaki holding Tsubasa's hand tightly. Tsubasa faced her, there was this serious look on Tsubasa's face.

"Misaki." He muttered

"Yeah" she replied as butterflie filled her tummy, her heart beats rapidly, she was really happy.

"Misaki I… I… I'm leaving…" he said.

The butterflies disappeared, her heart broke open and her smile died.

"What?" she said.

"I'm leaving, my parents said I have to marry this girl for the sake of…"

"Stop it."

"Misaki, I didn't want to but…"

"Family first, I know…"

"I'm sorry…"

"tell me, you love me."

"Misaki…"

"TSUBASA PLEASE! *sob*"

"Misaki…"

"Goodbye Tsubasa"

She ran knowing that the man she loved can't love her back. Her eyes shedding so much tears. She got to her place and rushed to her room. Crying,.. crying…

Now she's lying on her bed, used tissue found around her, her phone in one hand tear trail down her cheeks

"Misaki, your boyfriend's here!" called her mom.

Misaki ran to the bathroom, washed her face and made sure there was no trace of crying on her face. When she went out she threw every tissue paper used.

Tsubasa knocked on her bedroom door.

"Wait a minute!" she replied as she rechecked herself on the mirror.

"Misaki, could we go out? Just for a while" said Tsubasa."okay… Just wait." She replied as she put on a jacket then her shoes.

She sighed deeply before opening the door.

As she opened, she saw Tsubasa in his usual bonnet and just the usual jeans and shirt with a denim jacke to top it off. His converse was tappin on the floor. He looked at her and smiled.

"MOM we're going out!" shouted Misaki before going out the door.

"Take Care honey." Replied her mom.

They were walking down the street with awkward silence between them. Tsubasa suddenly had the courage to break it. "Misaki, the reason why I called you out is…" he stuttered. Misaki held everything she felt, in. She wanted to cry but hesitated to do so. They stopped where they were a while ago. The night sky would've been romantic but she felt something would go wrong.

"Misaki, I didn't tell you earlier 'coz I didn't have the courage but here it goes, I'm ending… us. I can't deal with you anymore…Please don't cry." Tsubasa said as he handed Misaki their promise bracelet, which Misaki made herself. She wasn't moving, just staring.

Misaki's P.O.V

He's handing me the one and only thing I made for him, the only thing I made with all my heart, with all the feelings I had for him. My chest was burning, my heart was full of pain. I wanted to slap him. "So, you're cutting off our friendship too?"I asked bluntly. He said nothing and just took my hand and placd the bracelet on it. My eyes are already filled with the pain every word or rather the silence brought.

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply then I threw the bracelet into the sea. He looked at me, I couldn't help but make a tear fall. "Why?" he asked. "you're cutting off everything. I don't wanna live with that bracelet, 'Coz it reminds me of you. Every single moment we spent and promise we kept, it's in there. I don't wanna keep on remembering you when you want to forget me." I said.

He wiped away that tear and gathered me in his arms.

I knew at that moment that it'll be the last, the final ime, I'll ever feel his hug. I pushed him away. I didn't wanna remember that warmth, that embrace.

"Andou-san, congratulations on your wedding. I hope you'll be happy with your soon-to-be wife." I said as I turned my back on him.

I walked back home. Took my ice cream from the fridge and went in my room.

_______________________THE END_______________________________

sAlot is Gonna be sorry!

Joke! I can't make him feel like that… I'm too ugly for revenge.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
